Therapy
by HopefulWhiteRose
Summary: 'I screwed up my one and only chance with the girl I love. Now, I need to win it back' The story of Finnick and Annie. Sequel to my first story Making Knots.
1. INFO

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for everything and this story will have it's first seven chapters up on November 1st 2011. Thanks! And make sure if you haven't to read the first in this series, Making Knots because thats the first 27 chapters of this whole series and you'll be kinda lost without it. BYE!


	2. Chance

**YAY! First chapter in the story :D Hope you guys like it. I am glad that I made this into a series instead of all of them in one. And for those who just are reading this one, READ MAKING KNOTS FIRST because it is confusing without it. This series will go on for 10 stories. Yes, I said 10. One for each year of Finnick and Annie's life up until Mockingjay, which is ten years. So, yeah… there are going to be a lot of stories :P I named Therapy after the song Therapy by All Time Low because it goes so well with this story. Now, on a new note, here is finally the first chapter of Therapy.**

**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!%^&*~!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^ !#$%^&*!#$%^&*!%^&*~!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^**

Finnick's POV

For the first time in months, I am finally alone. The Capitol has had people following me around for weeks, asking questions, getting autographs. My voice is dry from interviews and my hand's sore from writing. I'm walking down the boardwalk in a vague attempt at catching up with what has happened in the district since I left. I take in the small things, like how the restaurant that my family was taken to when my mom passed away, was just repainted.

But my mind, being as sidetracked as ever, drifts off to other things, mostly memories. But the night I remember so clearly right now was just four months ago. My arrival back into the district was spectacular in so many ways. So many things I thought would never happen again, because of the reaping, occurred that day. Holding my baby sister in my arms, shaking my dad's hand, talking to my close friend, Jason. But the one person that could make that day perfect wasn't there. Annie.

From the moment I got off the train, my eyes searched for her, but they haven't seen her once. I suspect she's avoiding me. Who wouldn't after I publicly told the nation that I didn't care about her? If I could go back and erase that moment I would. But I doubt she will ever forgive me for that moment, much less forget about it.

A pebble gets caught underneath my foot and I kick it, making the rock land a foot away from me. I continue doing this for a while, but with my thoughts tracing through me, replaying every detail, it feels like hours. The only thing that snaps me out of my remembrance is the raindrops that are falling on my plush Capitol jacket, one by one. Soon it turns into a downpour and I decide to head home. But on my way to the Victor's Village, I see a figure sitting on the edge of the pier. The figure –a girl I think- is shaking and her jacket is soaked. I walk closer, and I start to be aware of who the girl is. I would know what that silver necklace looked like anywhere. Obviously I would, a picture of it is burned into my mind. She looks older, but her birthday just passed, so I'm not too surprised. She's fourteen now, and I recently turned fifteen as well. _This __is __my __chance,_ I think while my voice forms her name.

"Annie."

She whips her head around, and stares at me in disbelief. But the shock doesn't last long, because she tries to get up, but she's too frozen to do so by herself. I try to help, but the second I touch her icy skin she shrugs me off. Eventually, she gets up on her own, but I can tell she's having a hard time standing. I take off my jacket and hand it to her, but she shakes her head. I can see her eyes filling with tears, and impulsively I try to wipe them away, but she backs away and I feel the immediate need to say everything that I can to get her back, "Annie I-"

She backs away further, and her voice cracks from the tears sliding down her cheeks, "Who do you think you are? Do you think you could come back here after that and for me to be okay with it?" Her lecture starts pausing in between her sobs, "I – can't – do – this – anymore."

I step closer for a second time, and grab her wrists gently before she can step back again, which would result in her landing in the freezing water below us. I lean in a little, but not enough to make her think that I am going to kiss her, because she wouldn't listen to me if she thought that. I start to speak but she cuts me off again, "I thought you thought of me as pretty and nice. I thought you actually liked me. But sometimes I can be so naïve can't I? Because from what the country heard, you don't give a crap about me." I am shocked at how she feels. I want to show her I care about her, that I love her.

"You're right. I don't think any of those things about you." At my words, she turns to leave, but I catch her arm and continue, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. You aren't nice, you're the sweetest, kindest, most compassionate person I have ever known." I dare to move closer to Annie's pale and shocked face, and place a hand on her cold cheek. I use my thumb to wipe away her tears and for once she doesn't hesitate, but I know she doesn't truly believe me. "And I don't like you, I care about you more than anyone else in the world."

Instinctively, I tilt her chin up and place my lips on hers, which are purple from the weather. It takes a few seconds before she kisses me back, sweetly and softly, being the modest girl she is. I deepen the kiss a little bit and she doesn't stop me. Her arms go around my neck and she melts in my arms. I smile against her lips, and place my arms around her waist, but it snaps me back into reality because of how cold she is. I break away and wrap my jacket around her, which she now willingly slides over the soaked jacket she already has on. I suddenly recognize the jacket. It's mine. I gave it to her the day I got the courage to talk to her at the beach. I can't believe she's wearing it now. "Come on, I think you need some hot tea," I offer. She nods and we walk to the Victor's Village.

**!#$%^*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*~!# !#$%^&*!#$%^&*!%^&*~!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^!**

**Ok, that is a serious success as far as I'm concerned. Here is something I want your guy's opinion on. I have my DREAM COUPLE to play Finnick and Annie, but I don't know how well everyone else would take my choices so here they are. For Finnick I would want Beau Mirchoff to be cast. He's just… hot. Haha, yeah I'm weird :P For Annie I think Lucy Hale. I mean, I'm a huge fan of Pretty Little Liars and Aria is my favorite character and all, but even without that she seems to fit. Hope you guys liked this first chapter. BYE!**


	3. My Facebook Page!

**Just wanted to let you all know I have an offical Facebook page! Just look up, AnnieC. Cresta and you'll find the one and only writer. There will be a bunch of exclusives so make sure you like it or if you don't have a Facebook to look at it for the sneak peaks. Thanks guys :D Your the bomb!**


	4. Safe

OH MAH GOD! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! OMG I WANNA CRY CAUSE IM SORRY! Haha… just kidding, well not about being INCREDIBLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING but I'm not gonna cry ;) Here you guys go… finally…

**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!%^&*~!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^ !#$%^&*!#$%^&*!%^&*~!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^**

Finnick's POV

Annie and I rush back to my house, which thankfully is only three blocks away. But Annie has trouble getting there, and about three quarters of a way there, she looks as if she could pass out. Finally, we are in the safe haven of the Victor Village. I close the door behind us, and Annie gapes at the inside of my home. I smile, and guide her to the living room, but she complains about leaving water tracks all over the place, I simply carry her in my arms across the hallway. She tries to squirm out of them, laughing as she does so, but I keep a firm grip on her. I set her down next to the fireplace and run off to get some dry clothes.

I walk into Meri's room, and the new clothes she has bought are strewn across the floor, pastel skirts and puffy tops, I am kind of disappointed in her lack to stay true to herself, I have no idea why she's going this far with my winnings. I don't really question it but skip to my dad's room, I look in the dresser and I almost immediately see what I'm looking for. My mom's old clothes are stacked neatly in a section of the dresser, I take out a pair of red and white dotted, stretchy pants and I slowly examine the fabric, it still reminds me of my mom when she was first pregnant with Lily, she had these on because her other pants wouldn't fit. She was very petite, but had a huge heart. When she figured out Lily wasn't born the right way, that she was turned the other way in her stomach, my mom wouldn't lose the baby, she went through the very pioneered version of a c-section. She delivered Lily, and got to hold her, but sadly the doctors didn't patch up her stomach completely, and she internally bled to death. I don't realize I'm crying until I look back at the pair of sweats and she drops of water on it. I slam the drawer back into itself, making it shake significantly, and take it with me, I don't want to look back in the drawer again, so I go to my room and pick a black shirt from my closet, and then get a towel from the bathroom.

When I go downstairs, Annie is still standing by the fireplace. I toss the clothes to her and she catches them easily, "Go and change." I go over and wrap the towel around her, using the ends to pull her closer. Her arms wrap around my neck and she leans in towards me. The kiss is soft and sweet, but not nearly satisfying. Sadly, her shivering is still evident through her clothes and I hand her the clothes. Annie gladly takes them and I guide her to the bathroom and then go to my room to change.

I decide it wouldn't be the end of the world if I wore lounge clothes around her and dress in baggy sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I bounce down the stairs at the same moment Annie exits the bathroom. Even though her hair is in tangles, she has no make-up on, and the clothes barely fit her, she looks just as beautiful as she did on the reaping day. She doesn't notice I'm downstairs so I wrap my arms around her wait from behind, and she turns around and leans into them. She sighs in content and I can't blame her, I haven't been this happy in months. We start swaying, but at one point I notice she starts going limp. I look down and see she can barely keep her eyes open, "Tired?" I ask sarcastically, because knowing her, as soon as I ask she will snap awake. To my surprise, she nods and sinks further into me. "Wow. That was unexpected." I say honestly. "I haven't gotten very much sleep lately," she mumbles into my chest. I can't argue with her, although my sleep issues are from the horrific nightmares of the games. I kiss her temple and whisper, "Ok then, lets go get some sleep." I try to get her to move, but she stands there immobile, so I resort to picking her up again. I get halfway to the couch before she's asleep. I lightly laugh and gently set her down on the velvet sofa. I start to walk away, but I'm startles by Annie catching my hand. "Can you stay?"

"Sure."

I crawl behind her on the new-fangled couch, and encircle her in my arms. She nestles into them and immediately falls asleep. She doesn't snore, but I can she her chest puff in and out and her breath is loud and tired. Watching her rest makes me feel tired myself and I slowly drift off as well, knowing we were both here, together, safe.

**!#$%^*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*~!# !#$%^&*!#$%^&*!%^&*~!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^!**

Ok, that is a serious success as far as I'm concerned. IM SORRY THAT IT IS SHORT! Here is something I want your guy's opinion on. I have my DREAM COUPLE to play Finnick and Annie, but I don't know how well everyone else would take my choices so here they are. For Finnick I would want BENJAMIN STONE to be cast, he's just…hot we need a really good-looking guy! Haha, yeah I'm weird :P For Annie I think Allison Miller. She's so frickin awesome for this! Hope you guys liked this chapter. BYE!


	5. Surprise! I'm back!

SURPRISE! I'M BACK!  
>I know I know…. Its been almost a year. School, then swim practice, then waterpolo is pretty overwhelming and leaves no time for life let alone writing, but this summer I am back and I'm going to write more! I might do more chapters of this but Making Knots got deleted so I'm in tears and I can't let new people read the whole story sadly. D':<p>

ALSO…. I'm doing an original story called Divine that you all will get to read on FictionPress pretty soon. For more information on my latest stories that aren't fanfiction and my the new novel I'm writing, go here:

Facebook - facebook hopefulwhiterose

FictionPress - fictionpress .com. /u/805276/

Website- hopefulwhiterose .wix .com whiteroseauthorpage

I wont be surprise if nobody remembers me or wants to continue reading my stories after I bailed for a long time… but I just thought I'd but it out there. See you later guys!


End file.
